pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulysses Feral, Shere Khan n Prince John (Ed, Edd n Eddy)
Ulysses Feral, Shere Khan n Prince John (Ed, Edd n Eddy) is a parody of Ed, Edd n Eddy TV series by Thomas O'Malley. Cast: * Ed - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats:Radical Sqaudon) * Edd - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) * Eddy - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Lee - Vitani (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) * Marie - Sabor (Tarzan) * May - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Sarah - Kitty Jo (The Cattanoogan Cats) * Jimmy - Country (The Cattanoogan Cats) * Kevin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Nazz - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Jonny 2X4 - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Plank - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rolf - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) * Eddy's Brother - Cassius (Kimba The White Lion) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Ulyssesferal ske.jpg|Ulysses Feral as Ed Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Edd (Double D) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg| Prince John as Eddy Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Sabor as Marie Kanker Fangora.jpg|Fangora as May Kanker Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Kevin Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Nazz Scat-cat-aristocats-95.jpg|Scat Cat as Jonny 2x4 Toby (The Great Mouse Detective).jpg|Toby as Plank Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Rolf Cassius.jpg|Cassius as Matthew-Eddy's Brother Quote * Episode: To Sir With Big Cat *Bagheera/Rolf: Urban Ranger garb reading from cue cards as Duchess/Nazz opens the door "Good day, Mrs. Prince John's Mother. We represent the Urban Rangers. As you can see, we are proud to offer you–" *Scat Cat/Jonny: "A block of ice!" *Bagheera/Rolf: "Yes, it's unbelievable! Let us demonstrate its uses." switches the cards and looks up. *Duchess/Nazz: "Hi Bagheera." *Bagheera/Rolf: stunned "Ranger Scat Cat, bring me the map!" the map "You claim this is Prince John's castle, yet I see go-go Duchess girlcat at the door. No badge for you!" rips a badge off of Scat Cat/Jonny's uniform. *Thomas O'Malley/Kevin: "Hey Bagheera! Can I be an Urban Loser?" laughs. *Bagheera/Rolf: "Why do you mock us at every turn?" *Duchess/Nazz: "Hi Thomas!" *Thomas O'Malley/Kevin: "Whoa! Hey, Duchess. What are you doing at Prince John's?" *Duchess/Nazz: "I'm babysitting while his parents are out." *Thomas O'Malley/Kevin: "No way! Where is the little royal pain?" walks in, and Bagheera/Rolf grins at Jonny sheepishly. Category:Ed,Edd n Eddy spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:TV Spoofs